Why don't you kiss her?
by fallingiseasier
Summary: one shot for Kay classysam She's an amazing friend and author! read


Why Don't You Kiss Her

Song by: Jesse McCartney!

Draco's Pov

**We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says**

"Draco" Her beautiful voice echoed through the halls of Hogwarts. I stopped slightly having a smile on my face. I turned around and so did the two idiots; Crabbe and Goyle. My best friend since I could remember was glowing with happiness. Her eyes shined with joy. Her lips were calling out to me. If I could kiss her. I remember the first time I fell for her, it was thrid year, and now its our last year and my chance is gone.

"Hey Kay," I said after she nugde me, breaking my thoughts. She looked at me with concern. I gave her my rare smiles telling her I was fine while my head screamed other wise. "Oh Draco, I got in. I'm going to be a healer," She shouted happily. She gave me a huge hug, which I returned, smelling her sweet scent and rubbing her back.

**Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside**

Kay was outside, enjoying the snow while i was stuck here doing potions homework. Yet, I was staring at the fire in the common room. If only I could kiss, and touch her.

"Malfoy man, snap out of it," Blaise's voice cut through my thoughts. He was the only one who knew about my love for Kay.

"I can't stop thinking of her," I whispered, my hands covering my face. When did I turn into a girl.

"Then go tell her, she needs to know,"

**Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close**

I decided to go tell her, Blaise is right. Shocker I know. Suddenly I stopped in the halls. What would happen if I did tell her, would she recoil from me. Would she return her feelings for me. If I kissed her, and she felt nothing for me. Then our friendship would be over. I couldnt do it, So I started to turn back. When I took my first step. I heard my name being called from her. "Draco,"

**Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside**

"Kay, why are you here?" I asked gently. She looked away with a blush creeping on her cheeks. "Is everything alright," I asked again with concern.

"I'm fine, are you?" she retorted back. I stayed silent, then mummbled an okay.

"No your not, your acting different," she blurted out. "Why are you not telling me whats bothering you? Am I not worthy enough to know," She asked, her eyes brimming with tears. My eyes went wide. I had to tell her. I didnt want to hurt her.

**What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself**

"Kay, whats been bothering me is that fact..I love you," I said feeling reliefed. She looked at me weirdly.

"What, I love you to," She said not getting what he really means. He slapped his forehead and walked closer to her. He grabbed her waist and slowly leaned in and kiss that sweet, cherry lipglossed lips. She tasted heavenly. He felt her stand there not responding. Feeling regreted, he let her go.

"I'm sorry," He said sadly and started to walk away.

**Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...**

"Draco," She yelled to stop him. He stopped but didnt dare to face her. All of sudden he felt her hug from behind him. He slowly turned to face her, tears sliding down her eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco," she burried herself in his body.

"Don't be, you didnt do anything, it was my fault,"

"You idiot ferrt, I'm sorry that i didnt kiss you back, that i didnt tell you how i feel," she whispeed looking into his eyes. He smiled at her, and leaned down to kiss her gently. This time she responded, with the same passion.

**Why don't you kiss her?**


End file.
